Epidemiologic studies have reported dose-response relationships between alcohol consumption and blood lead concentration (BPb). This association appears to be a consequence of lead (Pb) exposure derived from wine. We have recently reported that lead crystal decanters and glasses are an additional source of lead in wine. In order to estimate the contribution of wine Pb intake to BPb, it is necessary to determine the bioavailability (i.e., fraction of Pb absorbed) of Pb in wine. Risk assessments concerning the health effects of Pb in wine require an estimate of the fraction of Pb absorbed from wine. The specific aim of this proposal is to determine the fraction absorbed from three alcoholic beverages which vary in alcohol and tannin content. Using the technique of stable isotope dilution, we propose to determine the bioavailability of Pb in white wine, port and brandy. Through the use of a lead crystal decanter with a unique "Australian" lead stable isotopic fingerprint we will generate beverages with a 206 Pb/ 207 Pb ratio of approximately 1.078. The administration of a single glass of such beverages to normal American volunteers (with 206Pb/207 Pb ratios of 1.200 or greater) will allow us to quantitate the change in 206 Pb/ 207 Pb ratio in blood and urine. This technique will allow us to determine the fraction of Pb absorbed from the beverage even if the fraction absorbed is as low as 5%.